JT Memorial Story 2: Liberty Sings
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: For full summary read the story. This is a Jiberty story and it's oneyear after J.T.'s death and Manny asks Liberty a little favor. My second Degrassi Fanfic.
1. JT Comes Back

A/N: I don't own Degrassi. And if I did J.T. would still be alive, Liberty would still be with J.T., and they would have kept the baby. But I don't. But I hope you enjoy this story all the same.

Summary: It's one year after J.T.'s death and the whole school is throwing a big memorial bash in memory of him. When Liberty is asked to sing in front of the whole school for the memorial, she obliges. But, J.T. won't give up until she sings, so he visits her in her dreams and tells her that everything's gonna turn out alright.

"Liberty! Wait!", Manny Santos called from down the hall to her friend Liberty Van Zandt. Liberty hadn't been the same since J.T.'s death. And today was the first year anniversary since he's been dead. "Hey Manny. What's up?", Liberty asked as she grabbed some books from her locker. Manny looked at her with a smile and Liberty looked confused. "What?", Liberty asked as Manny kept smiling at her.

"So the whole school is throwing J.T. a memorial bash and we were talking and we want you to sing at the memorial. We'd really appreciate it. And I'm sure J.T. would. Please?", Manny begged and pleaded. Liberty knelt down and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look Manny, I know you're trying to help me cope over J.T.'s death and I appreciate it. But, he's dead. And I'm not gonna sing anymore.".

Liberty walked away. Manny stood there in shock. "J.T. would be happy if you sang for him Liberty. Why won't you sing?", Manny asked as Liberty as reached the back door. Liberty turned around and walked over to Manny. "Why? Because I haven't sang since J.T. died and I'm not gonna start now. I'm sorry Manny. But, I'm not gonna sing unless J.T. is alive.", Liberty walked back out the door and leaned up against the door and cried.

When Liberty got home she threw her bag onto the floor and laid down on the couch. "This past year had been very hard J.T. I wish you could be here to help me through it.", Liberty said as she looked at a picture of J.T. that she placed on the coffee table after the funeral. "I need you J.T. I really do.". And with that she fell asleep.

"Liberty", a voice whispered. "Liberty, wake up.". Liberty fell asleep. _'This is a dream. Liberty, you're losing your mind. That sounds like J.T.", Liberty thought to herself. _When she opened her eyes she saw J.T. looking her dead in the face. "J.T.? No you're dead. You can't be here.", Liberty said as J.T. took her hand and helped her up. J.T. smiled. "Of course I can. You said that you needed me. And here I am. Now what's the problem?", J.T. asked as Liberty still looked confused.

"Um, okay. See Manny wants to throw you a party and she wants me to sing and I can't do it.", Liberty said as J.T. looked around the house. "J.T.! Listen to me. I don't know if I can sing in front of the school.". J.T. laughed and shook his head. "Listen Liberty, is that it? I've heard you sing, remember, we were driving and a song came on that you liked and you started singing it?", J.T. asked as he took a seat beside Liberty and put his arm around her.

"It's not that I'm afraid. It's just that I haven't sang since you died.", Liberty explained. J.T. looked at Liberty. "I want you to sing. Go ahead and tell Manny that you're gonna sing.", J.T. said as he kissed Liberty goodbye. Liberty looked at him and saw that he was gone. "J.T.!", Liberty said as she woke up. "I've got to call Manny and tell her that I'll sing at the memorial.". Liberty said and with a start she dialed Manny's phone number.


	2. I Miss You'

"Hello?", a groggy Manny answered from the other end of the phone. Liberty replied, "Manny! Is that offer still open?". Manny sat up and smiled. She said ecstatic, "You're really going to do it?". Liberty sighed. She opened her mouth but, J.T.'s words came out. "I'll do it. J.T. would've wanted that.", Liberty said as Manny sat up.

The next day at school Manny and the gang were practicing for the memorial. Emma was doing a poem. Manny was doing a cheer. Paige was going to be in town so she decided to join in. Paige was going to do the same cheer as Manny. Finally, Liberty was up. Manny turned on the music and Liberty took a deep breath.

"This is for you J.T.", Liberty said as Manny stopped the music. Liberty nodded to Manny. Manny smiled and turned it on.

Liberty took a deep breath.

_'I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though you're not here right now_

_You're still here somehow_

_It's hard to let you go_

_And I want you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la... I miss you'_

Liberty let a single tear drop from her eyes. She wiped it away as she went backstage. She started to cry. A cold air rushed by her ear. "Liberty.", A voice said. Liberty looked around for the voice. Manny came backstage. "You were great. J.T. would be so proud.".

Liberty smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, he would.". Liberty looked over her shoulder and saw that J.T. was right beside the curtains. He smiled and was clapping. He winked. Manny waved her hand in front of Liberty's face. "Earth to Liberty. Come in Liberty!", she said. Liberty broke out of her daydream and made her look at Manny.


End file.
